Retinal imaging resolution and human visual performance are limited by the optical imperfections of the eye. Recently, wavefront sensing and adaptive optics technologies have been utilized to measure and compensate for wavefront aberrations to improve retinal imaging resolution in healthy human eyes. Likewise, in patients with retinal disease, the use of these technologies can potentially allow high-resolution retinal imaging that is essential for earlier diagnosis of retinal disease and broadening knowledge on disease pathophysiology. It is also important to distinguish between vision loss that results from retinal dysfunction and visual performance that is impaired due to imperfect ocular optics in patients with retinal disease. This information can be beneficial to anticipate the outcome of procedures targeted to improve the optics of eyes of patients with retinal disease. The long-term goal of the research, concurrent with the goals outlined in the NEI's National Plan for Eye and Vision Research, is to improve early diagnosis and understanding of the pathogenesis of retinal diseases by development and implementation of innovative imaging technologies. In the current research proposal, our novel optical section imaging technique will integrate adaptive optics to achieve high-resolution three-dimensional retinal imaging. Improvement in retinal imaging resolution will be assessed in patients with diabetic retinopathy and retinal degenerations. The relative contribution of optical and retinal factors to reduced visual acuity will be determined in patients with concomitant degraded optics and retinal disease. The research study will provide knowledge on the applicability of wavefront sensing and adaptive optics technologies for high-resolution retinal imaging and visual performance evaluation in patients with retinal disease. The findings will potentially benefit the clinical management of patients by advancing disease diagnosis, expanding knowledge of retinal disease pathogenesis, and optimizing the outcome of cataract surgery in patients with retinal disease. Narrative: Imaging methods are essential to ophthalmologists, because the diagnosis of many eye diseases is based on visualization of abnormalities in retinal structures and vasculatures. The research study will provide knowledge on the applicability of advanced technologies for high-resolution retinal imaging and visual performance evaluation in patients with retinal disease. The findings will potentially benefit the clinical management of patients by advancing disease diagnosis, expanding knowledge of retinal disease pathogenesis, and optimizing the outcome of cataract surgery in patients with retinal disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]